Neurasthenia part 2
by tstormch
Summary: Dean gets Sam out of jail, after finding he's been poisoned and exposed from radiation due to the crater. And having Crowley come to the rescue? they find the crater is dangerous for all humans. and needs to be closed due to contamination of an unexplained phenomenon


NEURASTHENIA

PART 2

 _(Flash back to part one.)_

SHERIFF: Eyewitnesses reports otherwise. Agent!

DEAN: (Looks back at him.) They're wrong! I'm not going to allow you to do this! He's not guilty!

SHERIFF: You can't protect him anymore! It's out of your hands! (Dean stares at Sam. He just stares at him.)

MILLS: (Looks at Dean.) I'll fix this, Dean. (Dean stares at her like he's going to break.)

SUPERNATURL

 _ **(One week later at Saguaro Arizona Jail, Sheriff Mills is walking up to a county superintendent. He looks at him through the bulletproof glass.)**_

SUPERINTENDENT: May I help you?

MILL: (Shows him her badge.) __I'm here to see former agent Hartford. (The superintendent looks through his paperwork.)

SUPERINTENDENT: (Looks back up at her.) Just a minute. (He pushes a button. And a door slides open in front of her.) Go ahead. (Mills looks at him strange, as a security guard escorts her to Sam's cell. In the cell, Sam is laid back on the cot with his eyes closed. Mills and the security guard reach his cell. The security guard unlocks the cell.)

GUARD: Wake up in there. You got a guest. (Sam opens his eyes and looks the direction of the guard. He notices Sheriff Mills as she walks on into the cell. The guard closes the door behind her. She looks back at him.)

MILLS: I'll call you when I need you. (The security guard looks at her and walks away. Mills looks at Sam as he stands up.)

SAM: Jodi, what are you doing here?

MILLS: I came to see you. But I wasn't expecting this kind of welcome. (Sam looks at her.) How are you doing?

SAM: I'm here. How can I do? Where's Dean?

MILLS: He's trying to figure a way to spring you out. (Sam nods yes looking at the floor.)

SAM: (Looking at the floor.) Why are you here?

MILLS: I wanted some information.

SAM: (Looks up at her.) What kind of information?

MILLS: (Sits down beside him.) Sam, the Sheriff doesn't even know I came to see you. As far as he's concerned you're guilty with a capital 'g'.

SAM: And you? Do you believe him?

MILLS: That's why I came in here. First thing I wanted to know is what it was you saw out in Arizona. (Sam starts to answer her. She stops him.) Besides the bright light and smoke and all that. What is it are you hiding from me and Dean?

SAM: (Looks back at the floor.) You saw the same thing i did.

MILLS: Yeah but it didn't affect me like it did you.

SAM: (Looks at her.) When you and your group of scientists when out. You saw something. Isn't that enough explanation for you on what I saw? There's nothing more than that.

MILLS: Is it, Sam?

SAM: Are you calling me a liar, Jodi?

MILLS: No, Sam. I just want some answers on your behavior lately. I want to know what I'm dealing with here so I can prove your innocence.

SAM: Don't even bother, Sheriff Mills. I told you a week ago. I didn't kill anyone like they're saying I am. I'm being framed for what or why I have no clue. Other then I got in the way of someone or something.

MILLS: Well it's obvious someone somewhere out there wants you in here. And I'm determined to find out who! And so is Dean.

SAM: (Looks at her.) Why are you doing this?

MILLS: Because I know you. You don't kill anyone unless in self-defense. Or you just have to keep them from killing another.

SAM: It's a win and lose proposition. They're not going to listen to what you have to say regarding my innocence without proof. And even if you find proof. Who's to say it will still be there when you need it most! (Mills looks at the floor.)

MILLS: You hang in there for all our sakes. Especially for your brothers.

 _ **(Twenty minutes later at the hotel. Dean is drinking a beer, sitting on the edge of his bed. He picks up his phone and searches his contacts. He sees Crowley's name and dials.)**_

(At the psychiatrics office. There are three offices in his main office. Mills walks up to the secretary. The secretary looks up at her.)

SECRETARY: May I help you?

MILLS: (Shows her, her badge.) I'm Sheriff Mills. A former FBI agent was a patient of Dr. Williams.

SECRETARY: That murderer?

MILLS: He is not a murder. But there's someone out there that sure wants him to look like he is. (The secretary looks at her desk.) I'm here because I want to know if anyone in this office actually seen agent Hartford leave this office. (The secretary looks at her.) As in going out that door I came in. And go on his way.

SECRETARY: Oh he left. But he came right back.

MILLS: (Not believing her.) He came right back.

SECRETARY: Yes.

MILLS: For what?

SECRETARY: I don't know. He stormed passed me and went right back into Dr. Williams office. Then he rushed out of here like there was a fire. I didn't think anything of it till one of the ladies here went to go ask the doctor a question and found him dead on the floor.

MILLS: Did you hear any shots?

SECRETARY: No. I didn't hear a thing.

MILLS: How long was agent Hartford gone from the first time he walked out?

SECRETARY: Not long. Not long at all. Maybe a minute. Two minutes tops. (Mills nods yes, looking around the office. She notices security cameras. She looks back at the secretary.)

MILLS: Thank you for your time. (Walks out of the office to the elevators.)

 _ **(Mills walks out of the elevator to the security office. The guard outside the office stops her. She shows him her badge and he lets her in the office. One of the directors in that office looks over at her and approaches her.)**_

MANNERS: Hi there. I'm Director Manners. What can I do for you?

MILLS: Hopefully a lot. I'm Sheriff Mills. I'm on a case concerning a FBI agent. And I wanted to know if you could show me something.

MANNERS: If I can. What is it you need?

MILLS: Do you have the security camera of Dr. Williams's offices?

MANNERS: (Starts to walk to the video cabinet.) What date and time?

MILLS: (She notices the VCR and nods her head in unbelief.) Between noon and two o'clock.

MANNERS: Okay. Let's see here. (Pulls out a tape.) Here's tape for that location between the times of 11 a.m. and 4 p.m. (Looks back at her.) You want to see it? (Mills nods yes. She sits down in a chair near the VCR he's at. He puts the tape in a VCR and pushes play. Mills is looking at the TV watching the tape.)

MILLS: Fast-forward the tape to 12:00 p.m. (Manners fast-forwards the tape. He reaches 12 noon and pushes play. The scene shows Sam walking into the doctor's office. Then the tape shows the door close on the doctor's office.) Fast-forward it ten minutes. (Manners fast-forwards the tape a few minutes and pushes play again. There are a few employees walking back and forth.)

MILLS: Fast – forward it a little more. When he walks out. (Manners fast-forwards the tape till Sam is seen walking out.) Stop. Now play that segment. (Manners hits play. Sam walks out of the office. And ten seconds later a tall man comes walking in with his back to the camera. Mills notices.) Wait, pause the tape. And play it in slow motion. (Manners does as he's told. The man turns to the side enough to the point his face turns from one face profile and changes Sam's profile. Mills stares at the tape in shock. She stands up.) Can I have a copy of this tape for evidence? (Manners hands her the tape.) Thank you for your help.

MANNERS: I'll need that tape back when you're done. And you're welcome. (Mills walks out of the office.)

 _ **(At the jail, a guard is delivering a tray of food toward Sam's cell. As the guard is lazily walking toward the cell, someone bumps into him, almost causing him to dump the tray of food. The guard glares at the Sheriff running into him.)**_

Sheriff: I'm sorry. (The scene shows him dumping something into the food, out of a little bottle, while he's talking to the guard.) I wasn't paying any attention. (The guard walks on to Sam's cell. Sam is laying back on his cot.)

GUARD: Wake up sleeping beauty. Your lunch has arrived. (Slides the tray through an opening in the cell. Sam sits up and walks over to it. The guard walks away. Sam takes the tray and sits down with it. He starts to eat the food.)

(3 Hours later, at the hotel, Dean is drinking a beer. Crowley suddenly shows up.)

CROWLEY: Well, well you're looking good. (Dean glares at him.) Onto business then. Why did you call?

DEAN: What do you know about a crater in Saguaro Crater.

CROWLEY: It's a hole in the earth that happens years and years ago.

DEAN: Besides that?

CROWLEY: What else am I supposed to know about it?

DEAN: You causing people to go blind and or crazy by a sudden bright light emitting out of it?

CROWLEY: Why would I do that? I wouldn't waste my time on such childish nonsense.

DEAN: Have any idea who. A demon, a witch?

CROWLEY: You're wasting my bloody time. (Turns to leave.)

DEAN: I need your help Crowley.

CROWLEY: (Turns and looks at him.) My help? Why?

DEAN: Sam is in jail for killing a psychiatrist. I believe someone is trying to frame him.

CROWLEY: Well knowing Moose he probably coopt an attitude and had it coming. (Dean stares at him.) Just a thought. Well what am I supposed to do about it? I'm the king of hell not an investigator.

(At the jail, the Sheriff is being led by a security guard toward Sam's cell. The reach the cell. The security guard unlocks the cell and lets the Sheriff in. Sam sits up and watches. The guard closes the cell door behind him and walks away. The Sheriff looks over at Sam.)

SHERIFF: Agent Hartford. How are you doing? (Sam stares at him with a hateful glare.) Are you going to talk or you just going to stare at me? (Sam quickly stands up, grabs the sheriff and shoves him against the wall, holding his throat. The Sheriff tries to get his hand off his throat.) Agent Hartford! Get—(Tries to get released from Sam's grip.) get off! (Sam's grip becomes tighter as the Sheriff's face starts turning red. The Sheriff is able to shove Sam to the other side of the room, holding his throat. The Sheriff yells at him.) What's wrong with you! (Sam rushes back over to him and punches the Sheriff in the gut and face. He grabs the back of the Sheriff's neck and shoves him into the concrete wall, causing his forehead to bleed. A security guard walks by the cell to see what's going on and notices the outbreak. He quickly opens the cell door to break Sam off of the Sheriff. In trying to do this, Sam manages to hit the security guard to the point of knocking him out. The Sheriff, in pain, notices, and punches Sam in the jaw. Sam falls back a little, holding his jaw. The Sheriff gets the security guard and drags him out of the cell, closing the cell door. Sam sits back down on the cot, glaring the Sheriff's way. A couple other security guards come running to the aid of the Sheriff.)

GUARD 2: (Looks at the sheriff.) What happened here?

SHERIFF: Agent Hartford attacked us both in there! (The two guards help the guard on the floor up and walks him down the hall way. The Sheriff glares into Sam's cell. Yells at him.) What the heck is going on with you?! Sheriff Mills almost had me convinced of your innocence. Now I'm not so sure! (Sam just sits there glaring at him. The sheriff walks away, limping.)

(Two days later, Sheriff Mills walks up to the security pass entrance. She hands them her badge.)

GUARD: Who are you in here to see?

MILLS: Agent Hartford.

GUARD: I'm sorry. We can't grant you permission to see him.

MILLS: (Glares at him.) Why not?

GUARD: Agent Hartford attacked one of our security guards and the sheriff that came to visit him last night.

MILLS: Why was the Sheriff here?

GUARD: He hasn't said.

MILLS: What caused agent Hartford to attack?

GUARD: We don't know. We called a doctor out here to check him out. They're due here in an hour.

MILLS: Let me see him.

GUARD: I'm sorry, ma'am. But I can't do that.

MILLS: I know a lot of his background. Anyone else won't know what to do. Please.

GUARD: I'm sorry, sheriff Mills. But the answer is no. (Glaring at him, Sheriff Mills sighs and walks back out of the jail.)

(At the hotel, Dean is sitting at Sam's laptop. Crowley shows up a crossed from him.)

CROWLEY: You're treasured brother attacked the Sheriff. (Dean looks up at him.)

DEAN: Why and when.

CROWLEY: Oh last night. The sheriff went to see him and I guess Sam attacked him and a security guard.

DEAN: Sam just doesn't attack people. There's something in him causing this.

CROWLEY: Well don't go blaming my crew. I have no rouge demon out there. (Pauses.) Well at least that I am aware of.

DEAN: I wasn't blaming anyone yet. I only asked for your help so you could get me in the jail to talk to Sam and to get him out the same way.

CROWLEY: What's in it for me? Why should I even help you spring your brother out? He hates me. He'd rather be where he is then let me live and you know it.

DEAN: Sam has never hunted you. He just doesn't trust you. You are the king of hell after all.

CROWLEY: You trust me.

DEAN: I'm like this Crowley. Keep friends close, keep your enemies closer.

CROWLEY: Well now that I know where I stand.

DEAN: So you going to help me or not? (Crowley stands there staring at him.)

(At the police station, Sheriff Mills walks in toward the Sheriff's office.)

SHERIFF: What are you doing here?

MILLS: (Notices the gash on his forehead.) What happened to you?

SHERIFF: (Stands up, carrying a file to one of his cabinets.) I was attacked.

MILLS: By who? (The sheriff turns around, looking over at her.)

SHERIFF: Agent Hartford.

MILLS: What made him attack?

SHERIFF: He's crazy

MILLS: No he isn't. Scared maybe but not crazy.

SHERIFF: Not after (Points at the gash.) he did this. That's crazy!

MILLS: What did you do to him for him do this?

SHERIFF: I went in to talk to him. (Walks back to his desk.) That's all. And he ran me into the cell wall. One of the security guards tries to come in and stop him. And Agent Hartford punches him out.

MILLS: You had to do or say something to him for him to react this way.

SHERIFF: All I did was ask how he was. And he sat on his cot staring at me.

MILLS: (Looks at the floor.) Well the reason for me asking was I tried visiting him and they wouldn't let me in. (Looks at him.) And it was by your instruction!

SHERIFF: (Looks at his desk) It's for everyone's safety. (Mills glares at him a walks out of the office.

(At the hotel, Mills stands up and stretches. She walks over to her sofa and sits down. There's a knock at the door. She looks over at her door in fear. They knock again. Mills sits there poised, staring over at the door.)

DEPUTY: Sheriff Mills? Are you home? ( She stands up and walks over to the door.)

MILLS: Who is it?

DEPUTY: I got some information on agent Hartford that you might want to hear.

MILLS: (Looking at the floor.) What kind of information?

DEPUTY: May I come? (Reluctant to open the door, she unlocks the door and opens it. The deputy comes rushing in. He goes to look at her and she isn't there. He looks behind him and sees her.) Are you okay? (Mills walks past him over to her sofa and sit down. The deputy follows her and sits down on the love seat. He looks over at her.)

MILLS: (Resting her head on her hand.) What kind of information do you have about agent Hartford you wanted to tell me about?

DEPUTY: They sent a doctor over to the prison to look at agent Agent Hartford. (Scully looks over at him with a glare.) They said he had traces of strychnine in his bloodstream. And they did a spinal tap again. And the levels of chemicals in his brain were high. (Mills is staring at the deputy intently.) And they went even further to find out why those chemicals were high. From what they are saying, they were somehow altered. By an incident, something he might have come in contact with. Like an electrical shock, radiation exposure or something to that effect. (The deputy looks at the floor.)

MILLS: So what are you saying? That he's innocent and was poisoned?

DEPUTY: (Looks at her.) He's not only innocent. But he's the victim. Not the Murderer. There was an autopsy done on the bodies of the psychiatrist he "supposedly" shot. He was already dead.

MILLS: (Looks at him in fear.) How?

DEPUTY: Exposure to radiation. They were clinically dying before agent Hartford ever pointed the gun.

MILLS: My God. When did you find this out?

DEPUTY: An hour before I heard about agent Hartford's medical report.

MILLS: How did they get exposed to radiation? From what?

DEPUTY: That's what has got everyone confused. But everyone that goes on this particular tour line. Seems to be getting exposed to it.

MILLS: What tour line?

DEPUTY: The Saguaro National Park Tour Line. The one where the police department called us to send those two agents you suggested out there for paranormal activity.

MILLS: Is Agent Hartford dying? (Deputy nods no.) Why are you telling me this?

DEPUTY: I fear that the sheriff maybe infected. He's be acting funny the last several months. Even before you and those agents coming here. And now since all this has happened. It's all making since. Once Agent Hartford is well enough to be released from the hospital he's at. I have given authority that you watch him. They may release him to you. But when he's able. You all need to expose this problem to the US. And it needs to be done A.S.A.P!

MILLS: Why are you so agreeing to this case?

DEPUTY: I don't know if you heard. But not only radiation exposure is becoming a problem out here. But airliners that have flown over that location are dropping out of the sky for no reason. No one else anywhere seems to be concerned that there is something more than just an anomaly that is causing these accidents. (Mills nods yes.)

MILLS: What hospital is Agent Hartford in? I'll inform his partner.

DEPUTY: (Stands up.) Memorial Hospital. Room 304. (Starts walking back to the door.) I need to get back to work.

MILLS: (Stands up, looking over at him.) I appreciate all the information you gave me. (He nods yes and smiles at her. He walks on out the door, closing it behind him.)

(At the hotel. Dean is cleaning one of his guns. Crowley shows up in front of him.)

CROWLEY: (Notices what he is doing.) You lead the most boring life you know that?

DEAN: Shut up. Where's Sam? Weren't you going to get him?

CROWLEY: I was but he wasn't there.

DEAN: What? (There's a knock at the door. Both Dean and Crowley look over at the door. Dean walks over to it and opens it.) Jodi! What's up?

MILLS: You're brother is in the hospital. (Dean stares at her in anger.) He attacked the Sheriff and a security guard at the jail and they called a doctor and they rushed him to the hospital.

DEAN: Is he ok?

MILLS: He's fine. They did another spinal tap on him. And found more than they did the first time. Apparently someone tried poisoning him with strychnine. (Deans expression turns to like he's going to break.) And the chemicals in his brain were off the chart. Once he's recovered he will be released back to you for observation.

DEAN: What hospital?

(At the hospital, Dean reaches the room Sam is in. He stops at the door, holding the knob, staring at the door, wondering whether or not he should go in. He turns the knob and walks in. He looks over at Sam. He's asleep on his bed. He quietly walks over to his bedside and sits down by his bed. Dean looks at him. Sam opens his eyes and looks at him. Not knowing who he is. He pulls away from him. He notices, looking at him in concern.)

DEAN: Hey, Sammy (Sam tries to back away from him. He looks at him.) It's okay, Sam it's me. (He starts getting a little panicky.) Sam, you need to lie still. (He stares at him untrustingly.) What's wrong? (A nurse comes in and walks up behind Dean. Dean glares at her.) What's wrong with him? Why is afraid of me?

NURSE: Honey. This man has been afraid ever since he got in here. He's even afraid of the breeze blowing in that window over there. (Dean looks over at the window across from Sam. The breeze is blowing the curtains a little. Dean looks at the nurse.)

DEAN: Why. What's happened to him since he's been here?

NURSE: Nothing. We ran tests on him yesterday. And he's been like this off and on like I said ever since he arrived from jail. He doesn't talk to no body or anything. (Walks out of the room. Dean looks at Sam.)

DEAN: Talk to me, Sammy. (He stares at him untrustingly.) I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. (He stands up and looks at him in the face. Sam blinks, still staring at him. But not as scared. He takes his hand and he grips his hand like he's falling.)

SAM: (Looks at her in the eyes.) Don't go out there, Dean.

DEAN: (Sits down by his bed.) Out where? What's wrong with you?

SAM: (Crazed look on his face.) I've been exposed, Dean! You've been exposed! It's in that hole out there. But you can only see it at night.

DEAN: How? I don't understand.

SAM: It's out there. It's cloaked. You only can see it with night vision goggles on.

DEAN: How do you know this, Sam? What do you see with night vision goggles?

SAM: (Sits up a little.) I've had the time to think about it, Dean. Being locked up and all.

DEAN: Why did you act like you didn't know me a few minutes ago.

SAM: Maybe for the moment I didn't. They're drugging me up with all kind of whatever.

DEAN: For what? (Sam shrugs.) I got to get you out of here.

SAM: How?

DEAN: The deputy gave me authority to get you out of here. And I'll take care of you myself. Then when you get strong enough. We have to expose what you're claiming we can see at night. (Walks out of the room. Sam stares the way he left. Out in the hallway, Dean is looking around as a doctor walks up to him.)

DOCTOR: (Noticing him looking around.) Can I help you with something? (Dean glares at him.)

DEAN: I don't know. I'm looking for the doctor that has been taken care of Agent Hartford in room three o four.

DOCTOR: I'm taking care of that patient. (Dean stares at him.) I'm sorry, My names is Doctor James Rays.

DEAN: (Shows him his badge.) I'm an agent from the FBI. I have permission from our director to take your patient out of this hospital.

RAYS: I'd prefer you didn't. He has high levels of strychnine in his blood stream and radiation exposure.

DEAN: That's none of your concern anymore.

RAYS: Very well. Follow me to my office. (Dean follows him down the hallway. He looks back at him as they're walking.) But I'm not responsible for whatever happens to him.

DEAN: We won't hold you responsible, doctor.

(Two hours later Sam and Dean are at the hotel. Sam is laying on the bed as Dean packs up. Crowley shows up.)

CROWLEY: Guess you didn't need my help after huh Dean.

DEAN: (Looks at Crowley.) Yeah no thanks to you.

CROWLEY: The gratitude from you is overwhelming.

DEAN: Sam needs to inject human blood into you again.

CROWLEY: Please. I don't want to go through that torture again. It sucks being human.

DEAN: You still have emotion or you wouldn't be here.

CROWLEY: Really? Now where did you come up with that one?

DEAN: Anytime you need anything you suddenly show up.

CROWLEY: You did call me.

DEAN: You didn't have to show up. (Crowley stares at Sam.)

CROWLEY: Dean Sam is dying.

DEAN: (Stops and stares at him in panic.) What are you talking about?

CROWLEY: (Walks to Sam's bedside.) He's filled with radiation. And he's been poisoned with strychnine.

DEAN: Can you heal him. Cas can't no more he's stripped of his grace.

CROWLEY: When isn't he?! (Stands over Sam's bed and lays his hand on Sam's stomach. Sam starts breathing heavy and relaxes and sits up looking around.)

SAM: What's going on?

CROWLEY: I'll let you your brother tell you that. (Looks at Dean.) He's healed. But you both owe me big! But he does still have a touch of radiation. So I would keep an eye on that if I were you.

SAM: What do you mean radiation?

CROWLEY: Again your brother will have to tell you the details. I'm just the messenger. You're going to need to rest and it will all leave you in time. Just know you're recovering. I must go before I'm found out. (Crowley disappears. Sam looks at Dean.)

DEAN: We're going to call sheriff Mills and tell her to have the sheriff arrested by true FBI agents and close this tourist trap down. We're going home. I'll explain on the way home.

(At the bunker, Dean is handing Sam a beer. He's sitting back on the sofa as Dean sits down near him. Cas walks in and sits across from them. He stares at Sam.)

CAS: How are you feeling, Sam? (Sam looks over at him.)

SAM: Feel like the dead other than that I'm ok.

CAS: I can still see minor signs of radiation on you.

DEAN: So what are you saying, Cas?

CAS: If I could heal him I would.

DEAN: I know Cas, I'm not holding you to it. (Sam would stand up and start to walk out.)

SAM: I'm going to turn in. see you all in the morning.

DEAN: Ok, Sam. (Sam walks on to his room. Cas looks at Dean.)

CAS: How did he recover as far as he got, Dean?

DEAN: He just did. Why?

CAS: The condition the doctors said he was in, you don't recover in the matter of hours from. It takes days. Maybe even weeks. Did he get healed by someone? (Dean stares at him.)

DEAN: What's that supposed to mean? Who else out there can heal?

CAS: I'm sorry. I just was wondering. We can't trust any angels out there. They're all confused and lost and becoming unstable.

(In Sam's room, Sam is laying on his side. Crowley suddenly shows up. Sam opens his eyes and suddenly sits up and looks over at him.)

CROWLEY: Easy before you go screaming like a girl. I'm here to deliver you from the rest of that radiation. It's making you sick isn't it? And you're not telling your dear brother in fear of making him worry.

SAM: Why are you here?

CROWLEY: I told you. I want to heal you.

SAM: Why?

CROWLEY: Why are you looking at gift horse in the mouth?

SAM: Because you are the king of Hell and you don't just do something unless it benefits you first.

CROWLEY: Well you are right there dear Sam. And secondly I owe you one for making me me again. Being you failed miserably trying to change me to human.

SAM: I didn't fail. Dean stopped me cause it was killing me.

CROWLEY: Whatever you want to call it. It's beside the point. (Touches Sam's chest. Sam cringes and becomes calm as Crowley pulls his hand from him.) Better?

SAM: Actually yes.

CROWLEY: Good. Now then. When the time comes I'm going to need your help. It doesn't matter what or when. Just know I will come to you the same way I am now and I'll tell you what and how I want it done when it comes time to do so. Ok?

SAM: I guess you're not going to me exactly what you want done?

CROWLEY: You have always been the brains of this outfit. I need to go. But don't forget what I told you. Until then. Toodles. (Crowley disappears. Sam sits there staring across the room.)

-THE END-


End file.
